


I Pray for the Wicked on the Weekend

by skepticseptic



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Heist AU, M/M, based on patd say amen, is that what it's called? not sure, more people will be added next chapter, mostly the music video and not the song itself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: Various blueprints were hidden away in desk drawers, disguises kept tucked away in duffel bags at the bottom of the room’s closet, and multiple sets of papers with different alias names in innocuous looking folders on the desk. As Ryan walked into the room, it only took a few seconds for him to recognize the blueprint currently tacked to the desk: a museum that, in a little more than a week’s time, would be showing the Devil’s Key.





	I Pray for the Wicked on the Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/gifts).



> This is a combo [song fic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVXauWq9Hwg)/prompt from Nini ([@yaboybergara](http://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/))

                Shane called Ryan into the spare room of their apartment on a lazy Saturday night. To anyone else, this room would look like a simple office space, but they used it as their planning room. Various blueprints were hidden away in desk drawers, disguises kept tucked away in duffel bags at the bottom of the room’s closet, and multiple sets of papers with different alias names in innocuous looking folders on the desk. As Ryan walked into the room, it only took a few seconds for him to recognize the blueprint currently tacked to the desk: a museum that, in a little more than a week’s time, would be showing the Devil’s Key. They had tracked the movement of the Key religiously for years, waiting for just the right opportunity to snag it, and that time was now.

                Ryan stopped to stand next to the desk, leaning against it and looking down at the blueprint. Shane was studying it carefully, his clear frame glasses slowly slipping down his nose as he peered at it. On the desk beside it was Shane’s hoard of colored pens and a notebook that lay open next to Shane’s elbow, containing all of the information that they’d collected about the museum’s security systems and the details of the location of the Key. Shane looked over to the notebook, his eyes scanning across the diagrams for a moment before selecting a red pen out of the container and carefully marking an ‘x’ at the edge of one of the hallways on the first floor of the museum. More red ‘x’’s soon joined it, and Shane pointed to one of them as he looked up to Ryan and began speaking.

                “These marks are where the security cameras are in the museum. Unfortunately, there’s no easy way to turn them off in the time span that we have to make this work, so we’re gonna have to be mindful of their blind spots.” Shane picked up his pen again, and began drawing angles by each of the marks. “Thankfully, whoever designed this camera system missed a few spots, so if we do this right, it shouldn’t be too much of an issue.”

                “So what are we looking at in regards to security guards and the like?” Ryan asked as he studied the new additions to the blueprint. It’d be difficult for sure, but certainly not impossible. They’ve pulled off more unlikely things in the past, and if the myths about the Devil’s Key were true, then it should be a breeze once one of them gets their hands on it.

                “Due to the party going on, the patterns are going to be a little bit different from normal operation times. We do have some idea what they’ll be, based on past events that were hosted there.” Shane picked out a dark blue pen from the container and flipped a page of the notebook, looking at it for reference as he began to draw lines that curved throughout the museum. “The good thing is that they’ll be pretty distracted with the other party guests, especially the ones who’ll be drunk.”

                “Sounds good big guy, and while you were getting that information together, I got us a way to get into the party.” Ryan stopped leaning against the desk to pick out one of the folders, laying it open across the edge of the blueprint.

                “Lay it on me.” Shane replied without looking up, finishing up his curvy blue lines and putting the pen back into the container. A green one was pulled out next, but this one was placed behind his ear as he looked up at Ryan, waiting for him to lay out the details of his part of the plan. This was their system, one that had been in place since they began working together - Shane took care of the technical stuff, and Ryan handled the people interactions and information.

                “We’re gonna have to break out some of our fancy aliases for this one, I’m thinking Banjo and Ricky, so we’re gonna have to pretend to be married for pretty much the whole week. I have a list of people who are deciding the party guests from one of my contacts, we should focus as much of our attention as possible on interacting with them on a friendly level. Speaking of which, our first little ‘meeting’ happens to be tomorrow.” Ryan pulled one of the papers out from the folder, placing it in front of Shane. It was a list of 5 people, each of their names recognizable to Shane as some pretty well known people. Under each of their names was a date, a time, and a place, what Shane assumed to be where and when they’ll be meeting each of them.

                “Alright, do you want to help me finish this up? We can start working on getting into character and figuring out clothing and the like afterwards.” Shane asked as he scooted the paper with the list of names out of the way with the end of his pen so he could mark a green spot under it. Ryan picked it up and put it back away into the folder, setting it aside for the time being.

                “Yea, gimme a minute and I’ll be back in to help you and your hoard of colored pens.” Ryan replied as he walked out of the room, his voice getting fainter as he walked further into their shared apartment. A few moments later a sharp curse echoed down the hallway to Shane, a small laugh coming from him as he listened to Ryan cursing out their coffee table that was notorious for being a shin hurting disaster. The gurgling noise of their coffee maker started not long after, and Shane got wrapped back up into what he was doing. He didn’t notice Ryan walking back in some time later until a mug was sat down just on the edge of his vision.

                He’d changed into a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt, big enough on him that Shane had a suspicion it might’ve been his once upon a time; when you lived with someone for as long as they had, things tended to get swapped quite often. Ryan’s black frame glasses sat perched on his nose, his dark hair mussed from changing and not bothering to fix it. Ryan sat his own mug down next to Shane’s, taking a moment to move the other wheely chair they had up close to Shane’s. Shane murmured a small “thanks” before picking his mug up and taking a small sip, and it was perfect as always. Once Ryan was settled, Shane handed him a pink pen out of the container, pointing him to one of the sections in the notebook.

                They worked in a comfortable silence that was only disturbed by the scratching of their pens and the occasional turn of the page of the notebook. With the both of them working on it, they were able to finish getting everything diagrammed in about a half an hour. Shane flipped the notebook shut and tucked it away into one of the desk drawers as Ryan put their pens back into the container and returning it to its usual place. Shane stretched, his back popping a couple of times due to being hunched over for a long period of time.

                “Alright old man, let’s get started on the rest of this.” Ryan said with a laugh as Shane got up with a pained groan. Ryan grabbed the folder he had pulled out earlier before following Shane into his bedroom. While their quick disguises were stashed away in the planning room, they kept their fancy wear in their respective closets. Ryan plopped down onto Shane’s unmade bed as Shane went to poke through his closet. He opened the folder, pulling out a different set of papers this time and spreading them on the bed next to him. These were their alias papers, containing each one’s backstory and personality. Ryan began quizzing Shane on them as he pulled out different pieces of outfits and showing them to Ryan for his opinion in a yes or no head shake.

                “So, ‘Banjo’, how’d we meet again?”


End file.
